


An Interesting Study Session

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Viktor needs help studying so he asks Hermione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 8 of HP Kinkfest  
> Prompt Number: H16 by lenaa1987  
> Thank you lenaa for the prompt! :-D

So there's this boy I like. I can't do much about it though because he's my best friend and I _know_ he's not ready for a relationship yet. He's a bit clueless really, and seems like he's still in the stage that he doesn't realize that girls are _girls_... If you know what I mean. In the meantime, I'm waiting for him to fall in love with me, but that doesn't mean that I'm being a particularly good girl about it...

Every day after school lets out, I take my homework into the library and get it done as quickly as possible. It just works out the best for me that way. I can get it all done right away, and then when I go back to my dorm, I have nothing to worry about... unless I'm obsessing about an assignment I've already finished, but that's beside the point.

Lately, I've noticed something unusual. There's an exchange student who's been staying at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, and he's really  _not_ the type to do his homework. He's what you might call athletic. I myself would have never known him from any other Joe, but my best friend – Ron – almost squealed out loud when he first saw him.

As I learned over the summer during the Quidditch Cup, this exchange student is pretty famous. I don't really care about that since his fame is entirely athletic. Although, I will admit that he's sort of cute – in a perpetually confused sort of way. Which makes sense because he is  _not_ the sharpest tool in the shed.

Thus, imagine my surprise when I noticed him hanging out in the  _library_ after school! And it wasn't just once or twice, but for close to two whole weeks. Long enough to make me wonder if he was smarter than he generally let on.

Except, well, he didn't actually read any books. He simply pretended to read while he watched me. It took me far longer than it should have to realize this, but that was mostly because I couldn't  _believe_ that anyone (famous or not) would be watching  _me_ like that!

For a few days, I mentally debated talking to him. There  _had_ to be a reason he was mildly stalking me, right? A real reason, not just a vague: “you're pretty and I think I might like you,” kind of reason.

Just when I was gathering up my courage to go ask him what was up and tell him off if I had to, he came over to me. I looked up in surprise as he sat down at the table I was using. It was covered in books I had used while researching a report, so I hadn't expected anyone to bother me.

With great respect, he placed small papers in the books to mark where I'd had them open, closed them, and then set them aside. I was so flustered that I could do nothing but let my mouth hang open in shock. What I really wanted to do was shout at him for touching the books before I was done with them!

“I love watching you read,” Viktor murmured. “I could do it all day. You don't just scrunch up your eyes in confusion and growl in frustration – like I do. You actually smile and understand what you are reading... Even this book!” He held up a muggle book titled: Quantum: Einstein, Bohr, and the Great Debate about the Nature of Reality by Manjit Kumar – who was the foremost authority on Theoretical Magic in conjunction with Muggle Physics; Quantum or otherwise.

I was taken aback. “Uh... Thanks? I think...”

“None of this makes sense to me,” Viktor confessed. “Reading is one of the hardest things I ever try to do. I spend hours every night trying to do my homework, and often don't finish even one assignment because I just can't get through it.”

I was sympathetic, so I tried to be as nice as possible as I asked a rather bitchy question. “So? What does that have to do with me?”

He sighed in frustration. “Well, the thing is that I am failing all my classes. This isn't a surprise, but... My Professors keep telling me I just have to try harder, but they just don't understand that I  _am_ trying my hardest!”

He sighed again, and the sheer misery on his face made me keep my mouth shut. I was tempted to tell him to go away though. I myself had very little patience or time for people who couldn't do their homework. My best friends could both attest to that! Although, they were of the opinion that I continually nagged them to do their homework.

In addition to the one I really like that I mentioned above, Ron, I had another best friend – Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The three of us were like peas in a pod... except for while doing our homework. I sat down and got mine done rather quickly and easily while they went to our house common room after classes let out for the day and procrastinated while claiming that they were working on it. I couldn't be around them at such a time because their fidgeting alone was enough to send me into rage mode!

“Anyway...” Viktor seemed to be getting to the point. “My Professors and my coach have all threatened me... I'll be removed from my team if I don't get my grades up!” Since he was an internationally famous Quidditch player, I was pretty sure they were having him on.

However, he said that as if it was the worst tragedy imaginable. I had to bite back a nasty retort and the urge to roll my eyes. With a very soft sigh of just barely held in check frustration, I decided to offer him some wisdom.

“Perhaps being off the team for a while would be a good thing. If you are struggling so much, you should probably use the time you normally play Quidditch to see a tutor. A good tutor would be able to help you understand your schoolwork, which in turn will help you pass your NEWTs and get a good career – should playing Quidditch ever become impossible.”

He smiled at me in a way that made me wonder if  _he_ was patiently trying not to roll his eyes.

“You don't understand,” he informed me. I'd swear that he was smirking at me a bit sarcastically. This made me narrow my eyes and purse my lips. “I don't really care if I pass my NEWTs, since I don't need them. I'm already set to sign another three year contract as Seeker for my team. Did you know that I won the Quidditch Cup?”

“Yes...” I murmured softly since I had been there to see it. This was why Ron still watched Viktor with a mildly moony expression whenever he could.

“So you see,” he stated with a smile. “I'm really good at Quidditch. It's like I close my eyes and my body just does what I need it to. If only my mind worked the same...” He sighed morosely.

I literally could not think of a good thing to say to that. Deep down, I was a tiny bit jealous. I was born with two left feet and couldn't even dance! I'd seriously consider giving up half my extra smarts if I could have some of his athletic talent. Judging by the look he gave me, he was wishing sort of the same thing, but in reverse.

“So...” he drawled hesitantly. “I was wondering if you'd consider helping me. Maybe if you went through my homework with me, I might understand it better, and at least pass my tests. This would bring up my grades enough that I wouldn't have to worry about getting kicked off my team.”

“Viktor! You are seriously asking the wrong person here! I mean think about it, you've stalked me enough to know that I have two best friends, right? Well ask them; I have no patience for tutoring!” I protested with some mildly frantic waves of my hands. I didn't want to be responsible for the possibility that he might _actually_ get kicked off his team if I couldn't help him.

He looked utterly depressed all of a sudden. “I see...” A moment passed in silence, and then he bit his lower lip in thought. “What about this? Would you consider just helping me memorize the questions that will be on my tests? My Professors have decided to give me flash cards to help me out, but it all boils down to reading... I try but I just can't do it very well at all.”

I rather abruptly pushed my chair back, stood up, and stared him in the eyes. “You mean to say that you can't read at all?!”

He sighed in frustration again. “I can read, but it takes me forever!” He then pulled a scroll out of his bag. “We had to write a simple book report... even though it took me weeks to read the book, I did my best, and then I wrote the report. Here, see for yourself!”

I almost dropped the report that he thrust into my hands, but then I held it steady and read it. The first two feet were the official report and the last five or six feet were notes and his rough draft. The official report was short and to the point, giving an overview of the plot and which parts he liked or disliked about it.

The report was full of mistakes. Not spelling errors so much – as I assume that a spell to check for errors took care of those for him – but he frequently used the wrong form of a word – such as there when it should have been they're. Things like that.

I flipped to the notes portion. These were everything he had written down to start with, such as the details and requirements of the assignment. Notes and thoughts he'd written down as he read the book. I assume he had been required to include these to prove he had read the book and not just a very thorough description of it. Trying to read his extremely messy handwriting was a nightmare in and of itself. But as I worked through it, I realized something important...

A lot of the words that were spelled wrong were actually correct except for letters in the middle being switched. Another example, he almost always wrote the word and as: a d n …

“You're dyslexic!” I exclaimed in astonishment. _“How_ have you made it this far without someone trying to help you overcome this?”

He shrugged. “I know spells that help me hide it...”

“But I don't think you _should_ hide it!” I protested hotly. “I think you should have a professional therapist or something!”

He shook his head. “I don't want that.”

I half sighed, half growled in frustration. “Well then you don't deserve my help either!”

“Please?!” He begged softly. “I don't know why, but somewhere deep down, I just _know_ that you can help me!”

I took a deep breath, held it for several seconds, and then exhaled slowly. “Let me see those flash cards?”

He dug around in his bag again, and then handed me a thick stack of cards. They had been written on thick parchment, which had been cut into cards, and were separated into different classes by color spells to keep them organized. I looked through them quickly.

A surreptitious glance at him showed that his eyes were slightly bulged and his mouth nearly gaped open as he watched me literally read a stack of 15 or 20 cards for his history class in about a minute flat. His eyes focusing on mine let me know that he saw me actually reading them – as opposed to just flipping through them without reading them. Speed reading was a skill of mine...

I sighed in defeat... and a strange feeling like I would be a total and completely heartless bitch if I didn't at least  _try_ to help him out.

“Fine. I tell you what, I'll try to help you if you promise to help me in return,” I stated, suggesting that we make a deal.

“If I can, I'd be glad to help you, but I am a bit terrified to think about what _you_ could possibly need help with!” He blurted out, his eyes goggling as he glanced at a book titled: Astronomy 101: From the Sun and Moon to Worm Holes and Warp Drive, Key Theories, Discoveries, and Facts About the Universe by Carolyn Collins Petersen – a muggle that had no idea how close some of her thesis' came to magical theory as well.

I looked down at my hands in silence for a few seconds as I debated doing this. This could be considered low... especially for me. And by that, I mean that I am a Gryffindor who is supposed to help others rather than make decisions based on how much they will work in  _my_ favor. You know, what was  _supposed_ to be the morally right thing to do.

“Here's the thing, Viktor,” I finally stated, coming to a decision to go for it after all. “I tend to obsess. I can get all my homework done in a matter of hours, and then spend the rest of the night sleepless because I can't stop thinking about it. It's not enough for me to get 90 or 95 percent right. If I think that I might be even the slightest bit wrong about the tiniest detail, I'll dive back into research until I have verified it from at least three different sources above and beyond the three I used originally!”

I growled in frustration, and then exhaled to try to calm down and move on. “Anyway, I've discovered that this does me no good and that I am far better if I take my mind off it and do something else for a while... Are you opposed to...” I stopped, scrunching up my face and body as if I was half afraid that he would laugh at or hit me.

“What?” He wondered with intense curiosity.

I held my breath for a moment again, and then forced myself to just spit it out. “Sex. Are you opposed to sex?”

He literally bit his tongue and held it as he cycled through several emotions. I could see disbelief, curiosity, eagerness, disbelief again, and then finally suspicion. “No... I'm not, but I don't think you're being serious. I think you might be trying to set me up.”

Knowing that we were alone in the Library – except for Madam Pince – who was busying doing her job many aisles away, nowhere near us – I decided to just be honest.

“I am not trying to set you up. It's something I do... I have sex when I realize I'm obsessing about something. It gets me out of my head – so to speak.”

He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. “So you're asking if I'll have sex with you in exchange for you helping me with my flash cards?”

I gave him a mysterious smirk. “Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could do both at the same time.”

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously again. “Uh...huh... how?”

Taking a look around to see if there was anything I needed to grab, I realized that I was actually done with all the books on the table. So I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed his hand.

“Come on!” I urged as I dragged him away. He just barely remembered to grab his own bag as he followed me. I led him out to the large forest that bordered the school on one side. The non forbidden portion of it.

It was one of the few parts of the forest that students avoided since is was so very close to the Forbidden Forest. It also contained a couple of plants that were being preserved solely for study during certain classes. I knew from experience that it had excellent privacy most of the time. Especially after school.  _No one_ wanted to come here if there was no reason to.

Locating a small clearing that could not be seen from the school nor Hagrid's Hut or the Greenhouses on the other side of the trees, I gently tossed my bag to the ground. Then I pulled a brown eyeliner out of my pocket. It was muggle and the  _only_ concession I made to so-called beauty. I actually liked it because it made my eyes appear bigger and more intelligent, and was so subtle that no one had ever realized that I wore it.

“Let's play a game,” I suggested with a mischievous smirk. “Sit there while I explain.”

Viktor sat in a sunny patch and set his bag next to mine. I'd stuffed his flash cards in my pocket at some point, so I pulled them out to make sure I had them, and then stuck them back in my right skirt pocket. Next, I abruptly pulled my shirt off.

“I'll go through the cards and write the answers to the questions on my body,” I began the explanation as I reached back and unfastened the hooks of my bra. “Then I'll ask you the questions. You can search my body for the answers, and when you find the right one, you have to kiss it.”

I then removed my skirt leaving my red, lace-edged panties on for the moment. I could hear him inhale in surprise – first when I removed my shirt, then when I removed my bra. He seemed to be expecting me to remove my skirt since it was obvious that I was stripping off by that point, but then he inhaled a gasp when I told him that he'd be kissing me.

He adjusted the way he was sitting, and then looked away with a blush. “O...okay... I think I can do that.”

I laughed softly, half in love with his thick Bulgarian accent. “And then when you've memorized one class, we'll wipe all the answers off and start over with the next class.”

“That sounds... really fun actually!” He admitted, obviously enthusiastic about my game now.

I turned around and flipped through the flash cards for his history class, writing down the answers all over my body. Lucky for me that I have the ability to ignore how much that tickled!

When I was done, I stood before him and twisted side to side so he could see all the answers. He looked me over with interest, his eyes lingering on my breasts. Each breast had a date written on it. I honestly figured that dates were the hands down hardest thing to remember, and this might make it easiest for him.

“First question: Who was the most famous leader during the Goblin War?” I asked, reading off a flash card.

He examined my body, trying to find a name to match to the question. His hands slowly traced some of the words written. I could see him trying to read them, his brows furrowing in concentration. Finally, he kissed a spot on my left hip. I looked to see that he had gotten the right answer.

“Hmm...” I murmured with a genuinely pleased grin. “So you _do_ know.”

“I guessed,” he admitted with a blush. “But I am pretty sure that I won't forget it after this!”

“I'm sure!” I agreed with a laugh. “Next question...”

For at least half an hour, I read off questions and he answered them. Not  _only_ did he easily memorize the facts, but he also memorized where the answers were located on my body. After two and a half more hours, we had gone through the entire pack of flash cards, twice.

Interestingly, when he didn't have to read, he learned quickly. I grinned at him. By now, I was more than ready to have sex, but I thought that I should change things up and make sure he really had learned.

“Take off your shirt!” I commanded urgently.

“Are we going to have sex now?” He wondered with a sexy grin.

“Not _just_ yet,” I informed him. “I'm going to write the numbers one through twenty on your chest, and then ask you questions at random. When you get one right, I'll kiss the corresponding number.”

Viktor had pulled his shirt off, and now sat staring at his chest. His brows were furrowed in thought. “ _Just_ my chest?” He wondered.

“I guess that's up to you,” I replied with a smirk.

He seemed to debate with himself for a moment, and then nodded as he apparently made a decision. A moment later, he removed his trousers and pushed his pants down very low. Low enough that while he  _wasn't_ exposing his hard shaft, I could clearly see it straining to break free.

Taking my eyeliner, I wrote the number one on his neck. Putting a good inch or more of space between each number, I traveled ever farther down. He protested when I wrote 21-25 – since I had only mentioned going to 20 – but since they were all on the very small portion of skin directly above his penis, he didn't seriously argue with me about it.

Setting the eyeliner aside, I grabbed the flash cards and mixed them all completely up. Now he could be asked any of the questions from any of the classes in any order. I read the first one – its answer was one of the dates that had been on my breast in the very beginning.

“1879!” He blurted out, proving that he clearly could learn when the information was provided in a way he understood.

I straddled his lap and kissed his neck, taking the time to lick him and leave a hickey. He moaned in enjoyment, grabbing my face so that he could kiss my lips. I let him for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

“I don't kiss, sorry,” I informed him. It was one of those weird things that I couldn't explain, but it was true. 

“Oh,” he murmured in disappointment.

I asked him another question, and then another. Eventually – actually, surprisingly quickly – I was on question 23.

“Oh God!” He blurted out. “If you keep that up, I think I'm going to squirt!”

I pulled back to smile at him. Interesting! I wasn't even touching his penis!

He took a few deep breaths. Meanwhile, I waited until he had calmed down. About two minutes later, I wondered if I should just end our game and go back to Gryffindor Tower for now.

“Okay,” he stated with an exhalation. “I'm certain that you can ask me the next question.”

After he answered questions 24 and 25 correctly, I rewarded him by slipping my hand inside his pants, pulling out his oozing shaft, and licking him up and down. Next, I started to create a hickey on his balls, but he urgently pressed on my head with a hand.

“If you are serious about having sex, then you have to give me another moment,” he nearly whispered. A blush told me that he was either ashamed or embarrassed to admit that.

Shifting until I wasn't touching him at all, I dug around in my bag. I had a few different types of muggle condoms to choose from because the two other boys I had been with – both muggleborn Ravenclaws – each preferred different ones. I chose a thicker one that was supposed to help delay blokes who were very sensitive. This wasn't any sort of judgment against him, I just figured that I'd already gotten him close a couple of times, and so he was very likely extra sensitive at the moment.

I opened the little metallic looking plastic package with my teeth, and then pulled the condom out. He looked at me curiously. Inexplicably, this made me shy.

“What?” I asked a bit defensively.

“You've clearly done this before, which I did not expect at all,” he replied. “I'm not trying to imply this is a bad thing. I just... well I thought you were one of those girls that buried her nose in a book because she didn't want to think about boys yet.”

I smiled at him. Honestly, it felt like a compliment the way he said it! “Well... I thought that you were probably a playboy who slept around, but now I am pretty sure you're not.”

He cringed slightly. “What gave me away?” He wondered.

I looked up as I thought this over. “Nothing in particular... It's just that I think... well, if you truly slept around, you probably would have insisted that we progress to sex a couple of hours ago. Just so you know, I wouldn't have objected.”

“So... Do you now think I'm a virgin or something?” He wondered, a frown letting me know that he wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted.

I prepared the condom, and then slowly rolled it onto his shaft. “No... I think that you're probably like me. You've probably done it with one or two girls, but not a lot. You're still not entirely sure what you're doing.”

He laughed softly. “For someone not sure you know what you're doing, you definitely have a lot of confidence!”

“That's because I'm having a lot more fun than I usually do,” I confessed with a blush.

“Same here,” he informed me, rolling me onto my back. I wrapped my legs around him, giving him clear access and permission to enter me.

Even with a thicker condom, he didn't last more than five minutes, but that's really okay. He had power in his thrusts that shook my whole body. I found the experience both rough and strangely wonderful. After he was done, he shifted so that he was kneeling but still inside me.

“After my very first time, I called my dad and told him that I felt bad because I had no idea how to make a girl feel good,” he explained. “My dad suggested that if I do this... I will probably leave you feeling every bit as good as I do.”

He then pressed his thumb to my clitoris and rubbed it gently but steadily as he rocked his body slowly. OH MY GOD! I suddenly felt a fire in my body like never before. It really didn't take all that long, maybe five minutes though it felt like much less, before suddenly I was squealing as I curled my body into his.

I clung to him as he continued the little circles of his thumb. A few seconds later, I couldn't take any more. “Okay okay!” I cried out, trying to push him away. He took the hint and removed his hand from between my legs.

“Can I steal just one kiss?” Viktor whispered hotly in my ear.

Still breathless, I nodded. He kissed me so deeply that I almost wished that we could start over and have sex again. When he was done, he chuckled.

“I can't _wait_ to study again!”

I laughed in response to that. “Me either!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another study session, Viktor and Hermione are walked in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is only a drabble :-)

I gasped – sounding almost strangled – as Viktor licked and nipped my clitoris. He already had me _so_ _close_! I felt like I was about to shatter into a thousand pieces.

He must have decided that he wanted to be inside me when it happened because he sat up and lifted my hips so that my bum was about a foot off the floor. My knees now formed 90 degree angles with my feet supporting my weight. We were laying next to the enormous tub in the Prefects' bathroom, and the steam made both our bodies glisten erotically.

Before Viktor entered me – now kneeling between my legs – he pressed his thumb to my clit and rubbed firmly in that way he well knew by now that I just loved. I shuddered uncontrollably, nearly ready to beg him to fuck me. Merlin's hairy prick! Sex with him was always so much fun!

Fortunately for us, we had discovered contraceptive spells so that we didn't need to waste time on condoms. Thus, when Viktor shoved himself inside me in that powerful way of his, I didn't have to worry about anything. I simply allowed myself to be in the moment.

His shaft was rather short but thick – sort of like him in general. He was taller than me, but only average height for a man; with thick and powerful muscles. His hands stroked my body – which was covered in the answers to test questions from earlier – before grabbing my hips and pulling on them as he rammed home again.

This time, when his thumb returned to my clit, a powerful thrust hit something that made me squeal. Not just squeal! I _squirted_ a stream of liquid all over him, my whole body shaking from the experience more violently than ever before.

“Hermione!” My best friend Harry cried out in alarm as he burst into the Prefects' bathroom. He stopped short and turned an alarming shade of red as he slapped a hand over his eyes. “ _Sorry!_ ” He spun around to face the door that was now shut again. “I thought you were screaming for an entirely different reason.”

I was feeling so relaxed and happy at the moment that I giggled rather inappropriately. “Nope! Not hurt in the slightest!”

Viktor chuckled at that. I was tempted to apologize that the mood was ruined, meaning that he probably wouldn't get to have an orgasm, but then I realized that he already had. Either mine had set him off, or being walked in on had.

He pulled out and helped me to my feet. “Next time, I'd like to draw a bunny on you before we have our fun.”

I purred happily and kissed his cheek. “I'd like that. I should probably go now, but _you_ are going to need to bathe so that you don't smell like me so strongly.”

Chuckling again, Viktor picked up my bathrobe and draped it over my shoulders. “Same time tomorrow?”

Grinning, I nodded and kissed his cheek again. “Definitely.”

Knowing that I didn't like to kiss in general, he pressed an affectionate smooch to the back of my hand. “See you then.”

With a smile and a nod, I finished fastening my robe, summed my bag, and walked over to Harry. “Were you planning to take a bath?”

He shook his head rather fervently, still very red and not able to look me in the eye. “I was looking for you to ask for help with something. I had just spotted your name on my map when I heard you screaming, and I thought...”

Laughing softly, I kissed him on the cheek. “Well, if I _had_ needed a rescue, I'd have been glad you were so close by. Come on, you need me to help you with the next task, right?”

Nodding, he still wouldn't look at me, but didn't protest when I linked my arm through his. “Yeah. I have this terrible feeling that I'm missing something important.”

With a shrug, I led him out of the bathroom. We were both silent as we walked for a few minutes, and then Harry cleared his throat. “Er... You probably want me to keep my mouth shut about...”

I shrugged. “Ever since the Yule Ball, people have known that I'm sort of seeing Viktor, so I suppose that it wouldn't matter if you told people. That said, it's really nobody's business.”

“Even Ron's?” Harry asked quietly.

“Ron's not ready for a relationship yet,” I stated, knowing it was true. He'd waited until the last second before the ball to ask me because he hadn't remembered I was a girl in addition to being a best friend. I was more than happy to wait for him.

Smiling faintly, Harry finally looked at me. “Alright. I won't tell Ron. Just promise me that if Ron finds out and this becomes a big fight between you two, that you won't put me in the middle.”

Smiling, I gave him a hug, noticing a beetle flying around a light down the corridor. “I won't, I promise.”

And with that, we returned to our common room to study.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had always planned to have a second part to this story to make it clear that these two had fun but weren't serious about each other. Also, to throw in a tidbit to link it to another story :-D  
> Hopefully it being so short isn't a deterrent :-)


End file.
